Never Let Me Go
by YouHaveMyHeart27
Summary: It's time for Meredith's fellowship interviews. It been almost eight years since she had last seen Derek, and since he left her broken hearted. What might happen when he interviews her for a Nuro fellowship? One shot for now. May turn in to multi-chap fic, depending on reviews. Betas wanted.
1. Chapter 1

Her feet bounced on the ground. She hadn't been this nervous since her first day of her intern year. It has been almost eight years since she seen him. Almost eight years since he didn't choose her. She stared down at the white tiled floor. This is a normal interview, she tried to convince herself, just like your last two. Just like the other ones. Her mind was all over the place. God how she had missed him.

He was the love of her life. He was her best friend. He was practically her everything, before he chose to leave her like second day left overs. She tired so hard to get over him. Hell, she even had gotten engaged, but she couldn't shake him. Some how she had managed to postpone the marriage as long as she could. She just had to see him. She had to get rid of the last bit of hope she had. She wanted to believe that he and Addison just didn't work out. That this whole time he just didn't wanna seem like a fool, that he never stopped loving her.

She knew that was all in her head. She knew he was probably happily married, with two precious children, and a thriving practice. While she was clinging to the few memories they had together. She knew he had moved on, but she had to prove it to herself. Even if she got this fellowship, she probably wouldn't accept it. She couldn't be that close to him seeing him happy. Happy without her. Something she never truly felt without him. Even though Finn was an amazing guy, he wasn't Derek. Yes he had plans. Yes he loved me. But he wasn't Derek. That was all there is too it.

She played with the ring that wrapped around her ring finger. It was Finns grandmothers. He was an amazing guy. He had given her everything she needed. He could provide, he had a steady practice, he was kind hearted. He was what every girl could ask for. But the feelings she had for Finn could even hold a candle to the memories of the passion filled love she had with Derek. After this though, her and Finn would be fine. They would marry, and she would try with all her heart to forget Derek.

Her hand ran nervously though her hair. What if Addison was in there? No, she couldn't be. She tried not to scare herself out of the interview. This was going to be fine. This was going to be fine. She took a deep breath and stopped her legs from shaking. It will be fine, she tried to convince herself, it's gonna be fine.

"Dr. Grey," a familiar voice called her name. "Please make your way down to Dr. Shepherds office." A young nurse in front of the doorway ushered her down the hall to another row of chairs. "He'll call you in when he's ready." She smiled as she started to walk off. She bid me "Good luck!" As she rounded the corner and disappear from sight. It was happening. She was going to face her worst nightmare. She took a deep breath, this was going to be fine, she said to herself, you will be fine.

"Mer." The voice she had been longing to hear for the past eight years ring though the air.

"Derek." She responded breathlessly. She hadn't even caught one glance and she was already stealing her heart away. She arose from the blue plastic chairs that lined the hall, her heart felt as if it was going to beat right out if her chest.

"Come in, please." He smiled as he waved her in, he hold the door with his body. He was in a light blue dress shirt, with slate gray pants and a matching tie. His hair was combed just like it used to, but now small tuff of gray lined his sideburns. He was just as perfect as she remembered. "It's been a while, how have you been?"He asked politely.

"I'm doing fine." She attempted to answer with a cheerful voice, as she stepped in to his office. He looked down at her ring finger and noticed the large rock that laid upon her tiny finger.

"I'm glad to see you found someone." He brought her hand up, as to examine it closer. "When are you get married?" His voice dropped with the question.

"Oh, I'm not." She quickly lied. "I called it off." She said as she slid down into the chair that was across from his, he did likewise. "How are you and Addison?" She asked, hoping that he would give her reasonable doubt as to why he never called.

"We ended things." He briefly stated. "Then I met a nurse. We were engaged recently, but as the date approached, I couldn't go though with it." She gave a him a questionable stare.

"I don't want to get personal, if you don't want to answer you don't have too, but why did you call it off?" She looked him right in his sky blue orbs.

"I was still in love with someone else." He said breaking their stare.

"Why did you ever go back to the person you loved?" She shot fast.

"She needed time to experience life."

"Maybe she didn't. Maybe she just needed you. Maybe she had missed you since the moment you left. You never know unless you ask her." She said, never taking her eyes off him.

The room went silent, this was turning out to be the worst interview she had ever had. She quickly looked around his office when she noticed a picture. It was of them. Her blond hair framed her face, his hands were around her waist. His head rested his head on her as she snuggles herself closer and closer to him. Her heart had a slight pinch. He still loved her.

"I missed you." He spoke softly, breaking the silence.

"You could have called." He looked down at his hands, they were knotted in his lap.

"You could have too." He said, trying to push the blame on someone else.

"I did. You never answered." You could hear his swallow, as he thought of what to say next. This was not exactly what he imagined as their first meeting since he left. Yet, he knew even if they had met again on a bed of roses those question would had eventually came up. And just like now, they would have ruined the moment.

"Mer." He started, though he didn't know what he was trying to say.

"Dr. Shepard, how about we just get though this interview." She asked, she just needed to get out of there. She needed to get away from him and all of these feelings. She needed to get away and go back to home, where she didn't have to feel anything.

"Mer, I can't." He stated finely looking her right in her eyes. "I know you are qualified, but I can't have you working for me. There is a strict no dating policy here. I couldn't resist it if you were here. So I can't conduct this interview." His hands remained knotted up on the desk.

"Derek, I want to study under you. You are one of the premier Neurosurgeons in the world. I don't care how you feel about his policy. Give me a damn shot!" She spoke with a vicious tone. She did care. She cared a lot. But this was one of the bigger opportunities, though she didn't want to admit it to herself, this was a pretty big job opportunity.

He was a bit shocked at her cut throat demeanor. She was getting in touch with her Grey side. "No. Go out with me." He said with a cocky grin.

"Teach me and I'll think about." She shot back her response.

"Well unless you plan on breaking rules, that's a no."

"Then no date." She arose from the chair and slid out from the space between the desk and the chair.

"Wait, what hotel are you at?" He shouted after her as she headed to the door.

"I do have a house down here, you know?" She started down the hall, I till he had her by the wrist. He spun her around and planted a kiss right on her. A shock jolted though her body. This is what she wanted for eight years. This is what Finn always failed at. His hands laced around her face as his lips moved with hers. A small shock sent through out her body. This was the moment she had been waiting on for eight years. It couldn't have been better.

"I've missed you." He spoke against her lips, then he went for another kiss. The same feeling ran up both if them. Memories of love flooded both of them, till she interpreted.

"1657 Jaxson street. Be there by seven." Fighting all of her urges, she pulled away and walked off.

He still loved her. Just like she had always imagined. He still loved her. She walked out of the hospital and into the Boston air. She looked around.

For the first time in eight years she was happy.


	2. Chapter 2

She stared in to her closet, she had absolutely nothing to wear. She did even know where he was taking her. She still was in shock that he wanted to take her some where. Her heart was still racing at the thought of him. She had tried to move on for so long, and she just assumed he was doing the same. She was still shocked that he loved her, it just still hadn't sunk in.

She pulled out a black dress, it was a quarter sleeve dress, with a plunging back line, the front was a scoop neck, and a sung waist as it flared out toward the bottom cutting off around the knee. It was one of her only dresses she brought with her. She laid it out on the bed as she ran to her bath room to attempt to do her hair. It was still all up in large rollers. She quickly applied mascara and light eyeliner. She gave a quick glance at her clock and ripped the curlers from her hair. She had less then three minutes till his estimated arrival time. She threw her dress over her head and slid on her sling-back heels. Just as applied her dark red lipstick, the door bell rang. She raced down the stairs and quickly threw her lip stick and wallet in to a small back clutch that rested on the small inn table in the foyer.

"Hi." He answered as she opened the door.

"Hi." She responded back. His eyes took her in. Her blond hair falling in soft loose curls around her face. Light make up making her eyes slightly more intense, and those lips. All he wanted to do was kiss them. It was the only thing on his mind. "You ready to go?" She interrupted his impure thoughts.

"Ye- yeah, let's go." He smiled down at her as he took her hand, pulling her though the door way and out in to the brisk Boston air.

"I hope I'm not over dressed." She spoke, looking at him dressed in slacks and a white button down dress shirt.

"There's no real dress code where we're going." He said with a smirk. "I think this may be the best date you've ever been on." He opened the door of his truck to her. She placed her heel on to the lifted step, attempted to lift herself up in to the truck, as slipped back falling right back in to Derek. "Oops." He said with a light laugh in to her ear.

"You know me, I have to fall at least once." She said as he lifted her back up in to the truck. She smooth out her dress as she slid into her seat. He closed the door, as ran off to the other side. "So where are you taking me?" She questioned as he sat himself into the drivers seat.

"That's a good question." He said as he put the key in the ignition, "I think I'll keep it a secret." He pressed the gas and whipped the car out of the driveway.

"I don't think you should." She said kicking off her shoes and bring up her legs, and tucking them under her. "Secrets don't make friends." She laughed, knowing that after tonight, the friendship they had lost would most definitely be rekindled, and hopeful turn in to something more.

"Well if you must know," he said in a moving voice, rolling his yes and stretching his arms on the steering wheel. "We are going somewhere only I know." He slammed on the radio as he cruised down the streets of the subdivision. His iPod was already hooked up to his Stereo, before she knew it, somewhere only we know blasted though the small cab of the truck.

"You know if you weren't such a dork, I probably would have never liked you." She said leaning her back up against the window.

"It's no fun unless you get a little dorky." He smiled as he merged on the the highway heading out bound. The buildings blurred by Meredith as he raced out if the cramped city. Before she knew it they were in the out skirts of Boston heading to god only knows where. Yet a giddiness still filled her up. She was on a date, with the man she had always loved.

"Mer, I think your phones going off." He quickly interrupted her thoughts as she dug though her clutch finding her phone. The name written across in bright white letters belonged to Finn. She pressed the ignore button and sat it down in her bag. "Not work I'm guessing?" He said raising an eyebrow.

"No, no one special." She said giving him just enough details to keep him on the edge of his seat.

He quickly turned on to a gravel road, before he continued questioning. "Now you can't leave me hanging!" He said with a small smile.

"It was just Christina." She lied. "She's just calling to talk."

"So are you two still thick as thieves?" He continued on with his integration.

"Yes, in fact I'm about to be a brides maid for her." He looked over shocked. He left long before the drama of her and Burke happened, but of course he found out. Yet, he didn't know that they wound up back together, and were to married on the eighth of June. "Her and Burke couldn't be happier. "

"I'm glad they made it work." He said lifelessly keeping his eyes on the road. He knew how hard it was to make things "work", they don't. You just push and push, and nothing happens.

"They didn't make things work Derek. They just fell together at the right time." She looked out the window her head rested against. "In fact, they are the ones who persuaded me to see you again. If it weren't for them I would have never even acknowledged the invitation to an interview."

"What do you mean? Why wouldn't you have came?" He asked now very interested in the topic of conversation.

"I wouldn't have been able to face you if I hadn't seen them. Christina was trying to move on from him, then he just showed up one day for a surgery and after that they picked up right where they left off. They gave me hope." She laughed to herself. "I really hoped you still wanted me. That you still loved me. That you wanted to call me, but you didn't wanna seem like a fool. Yet I just knew you were going to happy with out me. That you would have the picture perfect life. A life that would never include me." They had arrived at an empty pasture. Nothing but tall grass and trees surrounded the truck.

"I couldn't do that." He said placing the car in park and grabbing her hand. He had tried to get that picture perfect life, just like she said, but she was always on his mind. Every kiss with Addison, all he could think of was Mer. "I was a fool." He stated. "I thought you needed to move on. I thought you needed to find someone better." She pulled herself up and placed her feet on the floor boards.

"I could never find anyone better then you." She looked him right in the eyes. Advancing toward him. His lips were just centimeters from hers. "So where are we? Did you just take me to stare at some land for a date?" She stayed, not advancing in movement. He slid back, and hopped out his seat. He ran around and opened the door for her, holding a hand out to assist her down out of the truck.

"This is my land." He spoke softly. "I bought it the second I moved down here." He pulled her closer as he shut the door. "I had to have something down here that reminded me of you." He let his hand fall down to hers as he lead her out away from the truck. "Every time I missed you, which was a lot, I'd just come out here and imaging a house, full of little versions of us running around, just like we planned in Seattle."

"I've missed you so much Derek." Before she could think her lips landed on his. And just like before, she felt the spark that he always caused to run though her.

"I was wrong to leave. I've never made a bigger mistake, Mer." His hands cupped her face, he placed a soft kiss on her lips. "I love you so much."

"I love you too." She quickly responded as both of them fell into the tall grass around them, making a shield preventing them from the rest of the world. She had missed his arms wrapped around her for so long. He missed the way her small hands would interlock with his. They had entered in to a world where the only two people who exist were them. Their bodies intertwined, their hair all a mess, their clothes strewn across the field.

"Come back with me." She whispered as she laid upon his chest. Feeling each of his breaths, causing her head to rise and fall with his chest. "Come back to Seattle. I need you."

"Mer, I can't. I have too many-" he looked down at her through hooded eyes. "Come up here. You know you have a fellowship here. I need you here."

"What happened to fairy boats? I thought they were your thing?" She said rolling on her stomach. "In Seattle, we have lots of those." She stood up, and picked up his shirt. She slid it over herself and started towards the truck.

"Where are you going?" He hollered after her. He raised himself up and watched her walk away.

"Just checking my phone real fast." She flung open the passenger side door and reached in to the cup holder where her phone laid. As she clicked the home button, she saw all of her notifications pop on the lock screen.

6 txt from Finn

26 txt from Christina

4 missed calls from Bailey

36 missed calls from Finn.

What was she going to do.

A pit of guilt built up in her stomach. Finn loved her just like she loved Derek. Yet, here she was sleeping with the man who broke her, while she was already committed to another man. How could she do this? Her heart felt as if was going to fall out of her chest. She was happy, but in finding this happiness she would destroy the man who comforted her the moment Derek left. No matter what she did, she was going to end up hurting someone. It was the worst feeling in the world.

"Anything important?" Derek said as he approached the back of her. He wrapped her arms around her middle, placing soft kisses on her neck. She quickly hit the lock button and threw it back in her seat. She just wanted to get rid of it.

"Nothing more important than this." She turned around placing a soft kiss on his lips. "You know it's almost eleven, and don't you have work tomorrow?"

"Come home with me." He looked in to her green orbs. He needed her tonight. Just like he needed her since the night he met her.

"How could I say no?" She let a light laugh go as she hopped in to the seat of the truck. "You ready?" Instead of closing the door like she expected, he just climbed right on top of her.

"Oh sorry I though I saw a tick on you." He said with a cocky smile.

"Really? So jumping on my is gonna scare it away?" She laughed at his teenager like move.

"And it might just get me something better. He reached over and shut the door.

"I don't know?" She raised her voice an octave as she ended the question. "You may just not get anything at all?" He placed a soft kiss on her nose, then her lips.

"How about now?" She felt him against her, she needed him bad.

"I love you." She spoke. The windows slowly fogged up, and they entered again into the blissful universe that consisted of just them


End file.
